


Stealing the Sun

by peppermint_tea



Category: The Spacebots
Genre: F/F, Shipping, Why Did I Write This?, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_tea/pseuds/peppermint_tea
Summary: A mysterious villain threatens all of Spaceland, and only the Spacebots can stop them! But could this villain have some other goal on their mind? Soleil Spacebot investigates, but what she finds out might surprise her.(Rewrite of Episode 33: Meteor Madness!!, but with actual shipping this time. Sorry if I got anything wrong, it's been a long time since I last saw the show)Note: this is NOT CANON, I just really like the spacebots and wanted to try something different. All credit and love to the original creators.





	Stealing the Sun

Sarah and Sally were on the couch watching a cooking show—Sally because she liked learning to make new recipes, and Sarah because she liked _eating_ whatever Sally made—when the transmission arrived. It cut right through the TV signal, rudely interrupting Rachael Raygun in the middle of making a Moon-Cheese Pie. Instead, the screen showed nothing but black.

Soleil only looked up from her magazine when her sisters started complaining, just in time to see Sarah throw the remote at the TV.

"That's not going to fix it," she said. "It's probably just sunspots interfering with the satellite—"

All three gasped as a message flashed onto the screen in blood-red letters.

_Dear Spacebots,_  
_I have returned to seek revenge! Relinquish your sun to me, or I shall rain my wrath down upon Spaceland.  
You have twenty-four hours!_

"The sun?" Sally said. "But if we gave up the sun it'd be dark!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think you're missing the bigger question: how exactly do we give someone the sun anyways?"

"Could be just a joke." Soleil frowned slightly. "Though not a very good one."

That's when the meteor crashed into their front yard.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Spacebot boys had heard the impact, too, and arrived shortly after Sarah, Sally, and Soleil. Simon immediately joined Sarah in poking at the remains of the meteor in the small crater outside.

"It's a good thing that didn't land twenty feet to the right or it would have crashed right into our living room," Sam noted.

Sally perked up. "Boy, wouldn't that have been a disaster-oid?"

"Sally!" Soleil scolded, but she couldn't help from giggling a little. "This has got to be related to the message though, right?"

Sam and Seth shared a look. "What message?"

"You mean you didn't get it?" Soleil asked. "It came up on the TV. It said we had to give up the sun or else trouble would rain down on Spaceland. Maybe this is what they meant!"

Sam looked skeptical. "You sure you didn't just see a weird commercial? I know you've been pretty bored ever since we put a stop to the Freakalien Brothers' last plan."

"It's true! Right Sally?"

Sally fidgeted a little. "R-right. There was definitely a message anyways."

"Maybe it was just Orbit playing a prank or something."

Soleil crossed her arms. "He wouldn't do something like this."

"Okay, well call me if you see any more messages." Sam shrugged, and started walking back inside. He stopped when he heard Soleil gasp loudly. When he turned to look, she was pointing at the sky.

"What if I see another meteor?" she asked, as they watched a bright light streaking down towards the middle of Spaceland.  
  


* * *

  
  
They made it to the impact site as fast as they could, which turned out to be an empty parking lot. The meteor was even bigger this time, and so hot that Seth burned his hand through his glove when trying to touch it. Sally immediately started fussing over him, trying to find something in her first aid kit to help.

"Believe me _now_?" Soleil asked.

Sam frowned. "Could still be a coincidence."

Simon was fiddling with some kind of device. "My Remote Atmosphere Detection Analysis Receiver should keep track of any space objects that are headed towards Spaceland. But it hasn't shown any—" He was interrupted by a sudden loud beeping. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Soleil ran to look over his shoulder, and saw a whole lot of red dots on the RADAR's screen. "That doesn't look good."

Simon gulped. "Nope."

Sam grabbed the device from Simon's hands. "Alright Spacebots, we're going to stop these meteors! Let's go!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Six hours later, the meteors had showed no signs of slowing down. Every hour, almost on the dot, more and more crashed into Spaceland. While the Spacebots were able to get to most of the places in time, and blast the meteors with their magic, they were on the verge of being overwhelmed. Thankfully, the meteors kept falling in places where they didn't hurt anyone, but Soleil worried that it was only a matter of time before that changed.

They were taking a break back at Spacebots HQ, planning for the next round of incoming meteors, when Simon made a discovery.

"Aha!" he said, and Sally skipped over to look at what he had been working on.

"A magnet-tomato?" she said, reading from his notes.

"Magnetometer," he corrected. "I pulled it out of the first meteor we found."

"Sorry, I'm still playing ketchup," Sally said, winking. Sarah groaned.

"It means that someone is directing the meteors," Simon said. "They use magnets to pull them into orbit and send them towards Spaceland."

"Then this _is_ part of a villain's plan!" Soleil said. "In which case we need to track them down. That's the only way to stop this."

Sam shook his head. "No, we'll just keep blowing up the meteors. They have to run out eventually."

Soleil let out a huff. But she nodded. "Okay, we'll keep doing that. But if we see the culprit somewhere…"

"Then we'll decide what to do at that point," Sam said firmly.

Seth glanced up at the clock. "Either way, our break time is over."  
  


* * *

  
  
The meteors were coming so fast now that they didn't have any other option but to split up, each handling a different part of Spaceland. Soleil was using her magic to fly high above the city, on the lookout for more incoming meteors when she realized something very strange.

From where she was, way up in the air, she could see all the plumes of smoke from the impact craters spread around Spaceland. And they didn't look particularly random. In fact, it looked like a big circle, with the newer ones spiraling inwards. If Simon was right about the magneto-thingy, then the mysterious villain was directing all of the meteors, probably for some reason. In which case…

"What is at the center of the circle?" Soleil said.

The radio on her wrist crackled. "What's that?" Sam said. "Do you need help?"

Soleil took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine." She nervously scanned the sky, which looked all clear in her zone.

Then she turned off her wrist radio, and headed right for the building at the very center of the circle. She could at least quickly check it out…

It turned out to be an old warehouse, apparently abandoned. She floated up to try and peek through a broken window, but there was only darkness inside. So she headed down to where the door was, and carefully nudged it open.

She didn't notice the tripwire until she had already stepped into the trap. She cried out as electricity zapped her, knocking her out.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Soleil woke up, she was tied to a chair. She wiggled and wriggled, trying to get loose, but the cords were tight and the knots were well tied. She was clearly dealing with someone who knew what they were doing.

She narrowed her eyes, peering around through the dimly lit warehouse to try and get a glimpse of her captor. A figure moved in the shadows and Soleil raised her chin high.

"I know you're there!" she said loudly. "Come out and face me, Commander Zurg!"

The movement stopped for a long moment. Then the person that walked out of the shadows was definitely _not_ Commander Zurg.

She had two pink pigtails and wore a dark purple cape and a mask that covered her whole face. Soleil could see the reflections of stars and nebulae in the dark glass.

"Sour Venus," Soleil gasped.

"Of course," she said. "Who else could it be but me, your greatest nemesis?"

Soleil blinked. "You're… my nemesis?"

Venus stared back at Soleil. There was no way to tell her expression behind the mask, but Soleil felt pretty certain that she was annoyed now. "Obviously!"

"But I like you!" Soleil said. Venus froze in place. "I mean, sure, we stopped you from interrupting the Mayor's ribbon cutting ceremony at Rocket Plaza, and there was that time you almost stole the Space Sapphire from the Spaceland Museum, but…" Soleil shrugged. "You always seem a lot nicer than the other bad guys."

"I'm not nice!" Venus insisted. "I'm eeeevil!"

"Even the meteors… You're making sure they land in places where they don't hurt anyone, aren't you?"

"Aaugh!" Venus threw her hands up. "I'm trying to be dramatic here, and you're ruining it!"

"But I don't understand," Soleil mused. "What was that message all about?"

"I was being poetic," Venus mumbled. She let out another long groan. "I don't know, it all made sense until you started talking. Soleil, you're the _worst_! Quit messing up my revenge plans!"

"Huh? Why do you even want revenge? What did the Spacebots ever do to you?"

"Not the Spacebots," Venus said. "Just _you_." She hesitated, her fingers fidgeting. Then in one smooth movement, she ripped off her mask.

Soleil gasped. The hair was different—well, it was _pink_ now! But Soleil immediately recognized the face behind the mask, even though she hadn't seen it for five years. It was her one-time best friend, Bianca Blastoff!

"But— But you moved, to…"

"To Venus," Bianca said. She glowered. "And despite what you promised, you never wrote."

"But I did!" Soleil wriggled behind the ropes. "I kept writing and writing but you never responded! They must have gotten lost in the mail, or maybe I had the wrong address or… Look, I still have… ack!" She almost fell out of the chair, but managed to get her hand through the ropes to pull the necklace up from beneath her suit. There, on a silver chain, was one half of a moon, with some confusing words printed on it.

Bianca's hands flew to her mouth. She rushed over and pulled out her own necklace and matched it up to Soleil's. Together, the words read 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.'

Bianca looked away, rubbing at her eyes, and Soleil could feel tears welling up in her own, even as she smiled brightly. "Is that why you went through all of this? Bianca, you know you could have just come to me directly. We'll _always_ be friends!"

Bianca took a shuddering breath. When she spoke again, her voice was hard. "Friends. Right."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not like you," Bianca said. When she met Soleil's gaze, her eyes were red but fiery. "I'm Sour Venus now. I don't do things to help other people, I do things for myself."

"But you don't have to—"

"Yes I do!" Bianca yelled out. She screwed her eyes shut and then looked apologetic. "I do. Because I can't ever really have what I want."

"What _do_ you want? The sun? I don't even know what that means."

"Soleil, you dummy," Bianca whispered. Then she kissed Soleil, right on the lips.

Soleil initially froze in shock, but Bianca was insistent. Soleil felt her breath entirely taken away by the kiss, and without even thinking she was kissing back. Then Bianca pulled away, and Soleil found her head moving forwards, not ready for the moment to end.

Bianca was crying for real now, and Soleil felt her heart thudding in her chest, like she was using all of her magic at once. She dazedly glanced down, and noticed that she and her chair both were floating in the air.

"Soleil?" a voice called out.

In an instant, Bianca had her mask back on, just in time for Sam, Simon, Seth, Sarah, and Sally to burst into the warehouse.

"Sour Venus!" Sarah called out, jumping forward to attack. Beams of hearts and stars lit up the room in rainbow colors, but Venus used her rocket boots to blast off, dodging all of the colorful magic. In an instant, she was up towards the ceiling, kicking open a trapdoor to the roof.

"I'll get you next time, Spacebots!" she cried out, her voice ragged, and then she was gone, vanishing into the clouds above.

Soleil barely even noticed her sisters and friends, she was so preoccupied with staring after Sour Venus. She practically fell out of her chair when Sam got her finally untied.

Sarah giggled. "Boy, Sis, being rescued by Sam really has you walking on air, huh?"

Soleil blinked, glancing down to see that she was indeed _still_ floating, her magic thrumming through her and the heart on her chest brightly alight.

Sam grinned at his brothers, and then swept her into his arms for a quick kiss.

Soleil couldn't help but notice how clumsy and rough he was. Not like Bianca at all, who was soft, and electric, and dangerous. With a click, her boots settled back down onto the ground, her magic dwindling back to normal.

She extracted herself from Sam's grasp, smiling wanly. "Oh, um, thanks."

"Another villain defeated by the Spacebots!" Sarah said.

Seth grinned. "Though I don't think that's the last we've seen of her, either."

Soleil stared upwards towards where Venus had disappeared, one last time. She felt more confused than she had ever been before in her whole life.

But she suddenly _desperately_ hoped that Seth was right.


End file.
